


Жжёный сахар

by ChajnayaChashka, Tod_in_Venedig



Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, альфа!Иван Ракитич, омега!Лука Модрич
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChajnayaChashka/pseuds/ChajnayaChashka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Находясь около Луки, Иван чувствует запах жжёного сахара, кружащий голову и внушающий странные мысли.Коллаж от Пламенного духа к этой истории (спасибо!!!):http://static.diary.ru/userdir/2/2/6/9/22699/86456596.jpg
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos, Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić, Sergio Ramos/Pilar Rubio
Series: Ракидрич (Иван и Лука) в разных ипостасях, временах и вселенных [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933204
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Раздевалка, как это обычно бывает после матча, пропитана энергетикой нерастраченной на поле агрессии и запахом разгорячённых альф, душными терпкими волнами прокатывающимся по небольшому помещению после каждого крика «Да! Мы победили!». Иван понимает, что товарищам по команде необходимо такое самоутверждение: футболисту и так трудно преодолеть животный инстинкт, заложенный природой, и остаться человеком, мило улыбающимся в камеру и дающим интервью, переполненное комплиментами соперникам тогда, когда хочется им глотку перегрызть. Футбол — сфера альф, и Иван, как любая альфа, не исключение, поэтому, как они ни старается, иногда самоконтроль даёт сбой. Лука до сих пор стебёт его за любую осечку. Вот и сейчас капитан, хищно улыбаясь, наблюдает за его реакцией, принюхивается и говорит:

— Ну что? Ты ещё не передумал? До сих пор не против омег, но не хотел бы видеть их в раздевалке?

— Да пошёл ты... — снова краснеет Иван, и Лука ржёт во всё горло.

Сокомандники присоединяются к нему, громко улюлюкая, Шиме треплет Ивана по плечу:

— Порой я готов сам привести тебе омегу в раздевалку, брат, чтобы прекратить твои мучения!

— Он её не распознает, — встревает Деян. — Не видел, не чуял, не метил...

Иван вскидывается, и от сломанной челюсти Ловрена спасает только Лука, решительно ставший между ними.

— Да что ты бесишься так? — стискивает он локоть Ивана. — Ну, дебилы они, и шутки у них дебильные. Пойдём выйдем... Воды глотнёшь, остынешь...

В холле Иван действительно остывает: там прохладно и нет клубка ярких запахов, кроме одного едва уловимого — терпкого, горько-сладкого, словно жжёный сахар, да и тот исчезает, как только они оба делают глоток из запотевшей пластиковой бутылки.

— Слушай... — после паузы подаёт голос Иван. — А вдруг и правда не распознаю?..

— Не неси херню, — фыркает Лука. — За тебя природа всё сделает.

— А у тебя как это всё было?.. — осторожно спрашивает Иван.

— Быстро, бестолково и — прости, брат, — в раздевалке, — снова смеётся Лука. — Примерно вот так...

Он сгребает Ивана за футболку, оглянувшись вокруг и удостоверившись, что никого поблизости нет, толкает к стене и запрыгивает на него, обвивая ногами. Иван, уронив от неожиданности бутылку, припечатывает его задницу ладонями и невольно прижимает к себе ещё сильнее, Лука обхватывает его за шею и присасывается к губам, вторгаясь языком в рот в хищном собственническом поцелуе.

— Ччёрт... — выдыхает Иван, когда Лука наконец отлепляется от него, разжимая руки и ноги, и становится на пол. — У него не было ни единого шанса...

— Ещё бы! — хмыкает Лука, ловит его расфокусированный поплывший взгляд и говорит: — Ладно, всё до самого конца я тебе показывать не буду. Собираться пора. Пойду душ приму.

Иван кивает, смотрит ему вслед, растирая запах жжёного сахара на своих губах так, чтобы ощущать его как можно дольше, и, только войдя в раздевалку, соображает, что поза, в которой «примерно вот так» всё было у Луки, мало соответствует той, в которой это обычно бывает у альфы.

Следующий день после игры посвящён отдыху, и Иван проводит его, просматривая старые матчи своей сборной — большей частью те эпизоды, в которых лучше всего виден капитан. Это глупо, но к вечеру все эти фрагменты начинают действовать на него сильнее, чем порнофильм, и Иван заканчивает просмотр с одной рукой в штанах, поглаживая другой по губам в попытке уловить вчерашний сладко-горький аромат.

На следующий день на тренировке Иван подходит к Луке.

— Я хотел спросить... — говорит он, глядя прямо ему в глаза. — Вдруг я не распознаю свою омегу, если она принимает какие-то препараты, подавляющие её природу? Ведь такое вполне может быть, как думаешь? Я так... абстрактно спрашиваю...

— Абстрактно? — улыбается Лука. — Абстрактно может быть. Тогда распознать её практически невозможно... Разве что...

— Лёгкий особенный запах... — негромко произносит Иван.

— Да и его почувствует только тот, кто... Короче, не все ощутят... О, нас зовут уже, хватит трепаться! — Лука становится на цыпочки, даёт Ивану подзатыльник и направляется к товарищам.

— Лука... — зовёт его Иван. Тот оборачивается. — Я ощутил... кое-что... Жжёный сахар — это то, к чему я с детства неравнодушен.

— Правда? — смеётся Лука. — Понятия не имею, о чём ты, но я буду иметь в виду!


	2. Chapter 2

Вообще речь Ивана Ракитича отличалась богатым словарным запасом. Ну, он так думал, — по крайней мере, до того случая в раздевалке. Теперь же он или зациклился, или и впрямь его обоняние обострилось донельзя, но запах жжёного сахара стал его преследовать каждый раз, когда Лука был рядом. И ладно бы он просто тянулся шлейфом — к этому можно было привыкнуть, как к любому другому парфюму, но этот аромат, нагло лезущий в ноздри, житья Ивану не давал: через нос он проникал прямо в мозг, струился по извилинам, как по венецианским каналам, и полностью парализовывал ту зону, которая отвечала за речь. Поэтому, когда Лука вовлекал Ивана в беседы, тот предпочитал отвечать исключительно односложно, прилагая все ментальные усилия, чтобы чёртов запах не заблокировал и тот участок мозга, который отвечает за конечности. В частности, за руки: их постоянно хотелось запустить в светлые пряди, поэтому Иван старательно держал их за спиной, изо всех сил сцепив побелевшие пальцы. И за ноги: они постоянно несли его ещё ближе к источнику горько-сладкого аромата, а не от него, как Ивану бы хотелось. По правде говоря, хотелось-то ему совсем не этого, но одна только мысль о том, что может случиться, если он вдруг снимет все барьеры и даст волю рукам и ногам, приводила его в ужас и сразу отрезвляла. Ненадолго. Минут на пять. А потом Лука вдруг оказывался рядом, и все терзания начинались сначала. Дошло до того, что, когда у Ивана случилась жуткая простуда, и нос заложило напрочь, тот вздохнул с облегчением — через рот. Но, видимо, было что-то в этом запахе такое, какие-то флюиды или молекулы, которые Иван почувствовал у себя на языке, и его тряхнуло так, что Лука, который пришёл его навестить, обеспокоенно склонившись, положил ладонь на пылающий лоб:

— Знобит?

— Угу... — ответил Иван, сглатывая проклятые горько-сладкие флюиды и стараясь отогнать воспоминания об их одном-единственном спонтанном поцелуе, когда его накрыло это наваждение.

— Хреново... Ты весь горишь... — Лука убрал ладонь и прижался губами к его лбу.

— Угу... — закрывая глаза, простонал Иван и подумал: «Вот же блядь...» — на хорватском, английском, немецком и испанском языках попеременно: эта часть словарного запаса осталась не подверженной деградации.

Чуть легче становилось, когда они не виделись: но через несколько дней Иван испытывал такое жгучее желание ощутить этот запах, что готов был ради этого глотку кому-нибудь перегрызть. Однажды дошло до того, что, вконец измаявшись, он растопил сахар в ложке над углями для барбекю на заднем дворике, как когда-то делала его бабушка. Почти, как она: та держала ложку над пламенем конфорки, а в доме у Ивана плита была электрическая. Возбуждение он почувствовал сразу же, как только сахар начал пузыриться и над ним появился белёсый парок. К тому времени, как он сделался янтарным, Ивана уже потряхивало. А когда сахар стал коричневого насыщенного цвета и начал издавать аромат, похожий на тот самый, проклятый, Иван, издав задушенный звук, выронил ложку и помчался в дом. До спальни он дойти так и не смог: метнулся в душ и, запустив руку в шорты, начал ожесточённо дрочить. Спустя минуту его накрыло оргазмом такой силы, что он даже кричать был не в состоянии. Мог только корчиться на гладком холодном полу, утыкаясь в плиты лбом и поскуливать.

Когда воздух вернулся к нему в лёгкие, Иван вытащил ладонь из мокрых трусов и, вытирая её о шорты, прошептал:

— Гос... поди... боже... мой... за что?

Эта часть словарного запаса обычно тоже оставалась у него неизменной.

Труднее становилось, когда Иван селился в одном номере с Лукой на сборах. Когда они оставались одни, Иван задерживал дыхание до чёрных звёзд перед глазами, но всё это было напрасно, потому что после он непроизвольно вдыхал больше обычного, и звёзды перед глазами зажигались вновь, но уже от горько-сладкой дозы. Дрочить в душе он опасался: за стеной оставался Лука, а Иван не мог поручиться, что на этот раз сдержится и не завопит, кончая, так, что его услышат за пару кварталов отсюда. А если и не завопит, то будет биться затылком о стену, что тоже подозрительно. А если не биться, то скрежетать зубами, молиться Господу, петь народные хорватские песни, а может быть, даже, чего доброго, кукарекать — Иван ни в чём уже не был уверен и ожидал от себя чего угодно. Особенно после того, как, в очередной раз расплавив сахар в ложке на заднем дворе, обнаружил себя на коврике у двери в прихожей, не добравшимся до душа, в мокрых, как бывало обычно после такого, шортах, вытирающим сперму с ладони о стену и бормочущим:

— Чтобы швырнуть на ветер мне все свои богатства... одной хватило ночи... от силы — двух... — Иван замолчал, обессиленно опершись головой о дверь, огляделся, добавил: — Хорошо, что не на улице... — закрыл руками лицо и, вдыхая свой собственный запах, перемешанный с ароматом жжёного сахара, продолжил: — Таланты? Псу под хвост пошли таланты. У моря моего нет больше волн, иссохли реки. Звезды я умудрился погасить все до единой подряд. И подарил при этом торговцу светом тьму... Блядь!

Откуда всплыли эти строки в его памяти, он понятия не имел, да и вообще как-то поэзией не интересовался — всё больше футболом.

— Может, футбол... того?.. — спросил Иван у собственного отражения, запершись в душе среди ночи, когда запах в номере стал уж совсем для него невыносимым. Слово «бросить» никак не хотело вспоминаться.

— Ты что-то сказал? — донёсся из комнаты сонный голос Луки.

— Или повеситься? — задумчиво добавил Иван, оглядывая душевую в поисках удобного крюка. Как назло ни одного не было.

— Я вот о чём подумал... — сказал Лука, когда Иван вышел из ванной. — У нас скоро небольшие каникулы... Может, отдохнём недельку вместе? У меня есть отличный домик у моря... Тихое место без лишних глаз... А?

«Нет-нет-нет!!!» — завопил про себя Иван. Он намеревался прокричать это и вслух и даже раскрыл рот, но Лука улыбнулся, и от него изошла такая волна сладко-горького запаха, что через открытый рот Ивана как-то непроизвольно вдруг вылетело:

— Да...

Потом-то уж Иван рот закрыл. Обеими руками. Но было поздно: Лука удовлетворённо кивнул, сказал:

— Договорились, брат! — уткнулся носом в стену и захрапел.

— Вот же блядь... — обречённо сказал Иван, уворачиваясь в одеяло с головой. — Пиздец полный...

Во всей этой ситуации был единственный плюс: на поле Иван выпускал весь пар, сражаясь за сборную так агрессивно, будто это не матч, а война, и главное правило их команды — пленных не брать. После очередного жёсткого подката его ловил за футболку Лука, притягивал к себе и шипел:

— Ты что ли ебанулся совсем?

— Да! — рычал Иван, благодаря бога, что за запахом адреналина разгорячённых альф, сладко-горький аромат почти неощутим.

Пару раз и ему прилетало по ногам, но это было ерундой по сравнению с ночными бдениями в номере с Лукой наедине, поэтому даже помощь медиков не требовалась. И вообще, Иван понял, что он способен многое выдержать. Он даже стал втайне надеяться, что и совместные с Лукой каникулы в тихом месте без лишних глаз ему под силу и он не направится сразу после них к мозгоправу.


	3. Chapter 3

Лука, по признанию всех-всех-всех был игроком-интеллектуалом, да и в жизни производил впечатление умного человека. Может быть, потому что помалкивал, но ему нравилось думать, что его мозг — самая мощная часть организма. Ну, может, не считая ног. Он любил анализировать поведение окружающих, хихикал про себя над тем, как они не понимают друг друга и, что ещё удивительнее, себя. Тем неприятнее было открытие, что он сам, Лука Модрич, обладатель Золотого мяча, омега, успешно водящая за нос всю индустрию, где царствуют альфы, тоже не в курсе своей сугубо внутренней жизни.

Получилось всё случайно. Лука купил две упаковки соли для ванны — морскую и хвойную — и, не в силах выбрать, бухнул в горячую воду обе. И плюхнулся сам. Смешанный аромат сосен и морского бриза сначала напомнил о домике на побережье, где ему всегда было необъяснимо лучше, чем на любом курорте, а потом Луку накрыло такое возбуждение, что он едва не утонул, кончив при может не первом, но точно втором или третьем прикосновении к себе. Выплёскивая воду на плитку и цветной коврик на полу, он извивался, пытаясь одновременно не прерывать скольжение руки по члену и достать пальцами второй до простаты, и достигал оргазмов с небывалой ранее лёгкостью. Еле выползая из ванной через полтора часа, когда вода остыла и запах потерял остроту, он упал на кровать и задумался.

Впрочем, размышлять пришлось недолго. Он подсознательно чувствовал, чьи прозрачные глаза то зелёные, как сосновая хвоя, то серые, как штормовое небо, появятся в памяти.

Иван. Самая странная альфа, которую он видел. Альфа, которую сопровождает чуть заметный аромат моря и соснового леса. Первый раз, почуяв этот запах сквозь мускус и пот, которыми разило в раздевалке, Лука повёл носом и спросил, не установили ли здесь ароматизатор. Всё решили, что он пошутил, а он решил, что они тупые, а потом убедился, что никто, похоже, не чувствует этот шлейф. А ещё потом привык и забыл.

Тот случай, когда Ивана дразнили и он чуть ли не впервые сорвался на товарищах, Лука тоже забыл. Точнее, постарался вытеснить из памяти. Дело в том, что ему было стыдно. Услышав это «Не чуял, не трогал, не метил», Лука ощутил такой прилив животного желания и чувства собственности, что, наверное, уволок бы Ивана за волосы в пещеру, невзирая на разницу в габаритах, если бы не остатки мозга. Что случилось бы, не принимай он подавители, просто страшно подумать. Всей маскировке конец. И карьере тоже. Поэтому он, чуть не завалив загипнотизированную альфу в коридоре, успешно, насколько было возможно, замаскировал свой порыв под шутку. Лука был странной омегой.

И вот ванна. Приходится признать, что есть только два объяснения. Либо у Луки проявляются все симптомы течки именно в те моменты, когда Иван рядом, что невозможно на препаратах, да и реагировать он должен на любую альфу. Либо... и этот вариант ему страшно не нравился, Иван — его альфа. Что ещё более вероятно, поскольку тот чует его запах. Запах, которого не должно быть слышно никому.

Хреново. Ходить на поводке у альфы Лука не планировал никогда. Как и раздвигать ноги по первому требованию или, что ещё хуже, постоянному собственному желанию. И уж тем более он не планировал рожать. По крайней мере, в ближайшем будущем. Впрочем... Лука хихикнул, вспомнив расширенные зрачки, приоткрытый рот и чуть шевелящийся нос с горбинкой, судорожно втягивающий воздух там, где только что стоял Лука, ещё большой вопрос, кто кого будет водить на поводке. Как уже говорилось, Иван — очень странная альфа.

***  
Надежда Ивана не загреметь в психушку окрепла, когда он увидел домик у моря, в который его пригласил Лука: он был довольно вместительным, да и спальни у них были разные и, что самое важное, ванные комнаты тоже. Иван решил, что всё не так уж плохо: море шелестело прибоем, за ужином Лука был неразговорчив, поэтому отвечать ему, напрягая мозг, было не нужно. Правда Иван несколько раз ловил на себе его пристальные взгляды, долгие и оценивающие, и это немного беспокоило, но, с другой стороны, сам Иван на Луку так часто пялился исподтишка, что можно было считать, что они квиты. Оставалось дождаться, когда ужин закончится, и можно было запереться в своей комнате, открыть окно настежь и вдохнуть полной грудью. Луной полюбоваться — вон как раз полнолуние.

— Ну, что ж... — Лука словно прочитал его мысли. — Пойду, пожалуй...

Он прошествовал к двери, но замешкался у неё, потом решительно подошёл к ещё сидящему за столом Ивану, обхватил его лицо ладонями и прижался к губам. Поцелуй вышел не таким напористо-показательным, как тогда в коридоре: Лука словно пробовал его вкус заново, а Иван так поплыл, что ему пришлось вцепиться пальцами в край стола, чтобы сохранить равновесие и не дать волю рукам.

— Спокойной ночи... — прошептал Лука, оторвавшись от него.

— Блядь... — дрожащим голосом произнёс Иван, глядя, как за ним закрывается дверь.

Он на ватных ногах добрался до своей комнаты, распахнул окно и, бросив взгляд на полную луну, с силой закусил губу: так непреодолимо хотелось завыть.

Утром лучше не стало: запах жжёного сахара, казалось, окутал весь дом, проник во все углы, заполнил каждую клеточку тела. 

— Господи... — простонал Иван, утыкаясь в подушку. — Что я делаю не так?..

Ему казалось, что ещё больше на взводе быть нельзя, но, когда в дверь тихонько поскреблись, он повёл носом в её сторону, и его словно выдернуло из постели. Он едва справился дрожащими руками с запорами и уставился на Луку, стоящего на пороге. 

— Господи... — умоляюще прошептал Иван и в отчаянии сцепил руки за спиной, пытаясь сохранить остатки разума: сладко-горький аромат доводил его до безумия. — Лука...

— Да? — вкрадчиво спросил Лука, шагнув в комнату.

— Вот сейчас... — попятился Иван. — Сейчас тебе... лучше меня связать... Сегодня что-то особенно сильно... Не знаю... почему...

— Может, потому... — Лука подошёл вплотную, положил ладони на его грудь и, часто дыша, заскользил ими к животу. — ...что ты меня заебал уже... взглядом... запахом... — Он уткнулся носом в ямку между ключицами и глубоко вздохнул. — ...и я послал на хрен эти блядские гормоны... чтобы ты... чтобы мы...

Последняя мысль, отдалённо похожая на разумную, которая мелькнула в сознании Ивана до того, как он сгрёб Луку и поволок к постели, была о том, что, видимо, Лука тоже испытывал сложности со словарным запасом — в какие-то моменты. И от этого как-то сразу стало легче. Хотя, может быть, легче стало оттого, что он наконец-то запустил пальцы в светлые пряди и, оттянув их, впился в податливый послушный рот, упиваясь сладко-горьким вкусом. Или оттого, что Лука, обхватив ногами, извивался под ним, царапая спину и стонал: «Ещё... Ещё...», а Иван входил в него, умопомрачительно влажного, открытого и обжигающего, заставляя захлёбываться словами в оргазмах, которые накатывали друг на друга, как волны в шумящем за окном прибое, и, когда Лука уже ничего не мог говорить, а только громко стонал, срываясь на крик, Ивану всё казалось мало, и он, рыча, зацеловывал каждый сантиметр светлой, без единой татуировки кожи, там, где ещё не было его меток. Он остановился только после очередного оргазма, такого опустошающего, что, казалось, чтобы выйти на поле, придётся многие месяцы восстанавливаться в лазарете Барсы. Лука, кончивший за минуту до этого, вообще мог бы сойти за тяжело раненного в бою, если бы не сытая улыбка в уголках губ.

— Слушай... — спросил Иван, когда мозг клетка за клеткой стал регенерироваться и он получил возможность немного соображать. — А мы не должны были предохраняться?

— Должны были... — лениво сказал Лука, закидывая руки за голову.

— И что теперь? — осторожно спросил Иван, проводя пальцем по его груди, очерчивая ареолы сосков.

— И всё... теперь... — хмыкнул Лука. — Жди поздравлений, папочка! Не рад?

— Я... — Иван задержал взгляд на животе Луки, чувствуя, как снова начинает возбуждаться. — Рад... — Он, прижавшись к Луке, вдохнул запах за ухом, там, где он всего сильнее, и, прикусив мочку, прошептал: — Боюсь, я тогда... просто без остановки... затрахаю тебя... 

— А ты не бойся... — Лука, улыбнувшись, вжал голову в плечи, отстраняясь. — Ладно... Я предохранялся... Не собираюсь так скоро заканчивать карьеру.

— Ну... — Иван на самом деле почувствовал себя в этот момент обманутым и разочарованным. — Да... 

— Кроме того, гормоны... — Лука отвёл взгляд. — Не очень-то хорошо для... Их вывести нужно вначале... 

— Да... — Иван кивнул. — Конечно...

— Ладно, я сейчас в душ... Потом позавтракаем... — Лука посмотрел на небо за окном и ухмыльнулся. — Поужинаем. Можем по берегу прогуляться... А потом... — Лука замялся. — Ты извини... но мы останемся на ночь каждый в своей комнате... Иначе... Ну... Не нужно, чтобы в раздевалке ребята что-то почуяли... Я лучше завтра снова к тебе приду... Рано утром...

— Да... — Иван снова кивнул. Мысль о том, что он выглядит как дебил, не оставляла. — А тебе не принесёт это вреда? Ну... то, что ты не выпил в этот раз своё лекарство?

— Один раз не пидорас... — хрипло засмеялся Лука. — Иногда можно... Недолго... Или теперь тебя будет коробить от того, что рядом с тобой в раздевалке омега?

— Ну... — улыбнулся Иван, касаясь его руки. — Это же будет моя омега.


	4. Chapter 4

Труднее всего Ивану было бы делать вид, что ничего не произошло. То, что Лука, глазом не моргнув, прошёл бы на улице мимо, будто они и вовсе не были знакомы, Иван не сомневался: он был к этому готов. После их прогулки по пляжу, когда Ивана, совершенно одуревшего от горько-сладкого утренне-дневного секса, снова дёрнули к себе и крепко обхватили ногами, повалив на мокрый песок, он уже был готов ко всему. До такой степени, что успел спросить, одной рукой сдёргивая с Луки шорты, а другой шаря в кармане своих штанов:

— Презы? — Перед прогулкой он распихал их по всем карманам, как только увидел запасы в тумбочке ванной комнаты.

— Дааа... — простонал Лука, сдирая с него футболку.

Он был такой обжигающий и влажный внутри, что Иван чуть не затрахал его до смерти — в прямом смысле: то, что начался прилив, они заметили только после пятого оргазма, во время которого чуть не захлебнулись, оказавшись в воде. Иван едва успел выдернуть из волны Луку, который упал на него на берегу, тяжело дыша и дрожа то ли от возбуждения, то ли от ночной прохлады.

— Бля...дь... — заплетающимся языком попытался произнести Лука: получилось только с третьего раза. — Давно у меня такого не было...

— А когда было? — спросил Иван, чувствуя такой приступ ревности, после какого обычно объекту задают вопрос, молился ли он на ночь.

— Давно... — повторил Лука и вяло махнул рукой куда-то назад. — Когда я ещё не принимал гормоны... В первую течку меня так накрыло, что... Хорошо, что не залетел... Я не ожидал... Вообще не понимал, что происходит. Потом, когда дошло, кто я... Тут уж выбор остался невелик: либо с футболом завязать, либо с жизнью... Альфа адекватная попалась...

Они оба промокли, с моря подул ветер, Лука дрожал всё сильнее, и Иван обхватил его руками и ногами, прижимая к себе, чтобы согреть.

— И кто он был? — спросил он, зарываясь носом в мокрые пряди.

— Тренер... Он потом и с медкомиссией помог, и с гормонами...

— Да... — От ревности остались только всполохи, Иван даже испытал чувство благодарности за эту встречу далёкому сопернику. И даже решил проверить свою догадку, осторожно спросив: — Славен?..

— Угу... — кивнул Лука. — Отличная альфа... — И только Ивана стал скручивать новый приступ ревности, добавил, улыбаясь: — Но не моя...

После этой улыбки Иван машинально стал шарить рукой по песку, чтобы нащупать штаны и проверить, осталась ли в карманах ещё пара презервативов, но тут Лука выкрикнул, показывая в море:

— Блядь! Всю одежду волной унесло... — и заржал так, что чуть сам не кувыркнулся в воду, если бы Иван не успел его подхватить.

До домика они добирались нагишом, благо берег был пустынный, прогулочным шагом и не помышляя чем-нибудь прикрыться, хотя Лука всю дорогу предлагал Ивану то лопухи, то водоросли, то ракушки и даже пытался примерить то одну, то другую, сетуя или на неподходящий размер, или на не ту конфигурацию, пока не получил по рукам и пока его не заткнули поцелуем, во время которого Иван десять раз проклял море, которое унесло его штаны с презервативами.

В домике он проклял его ещё раз, когда Лука ушёл спать в свою комнату, а Иван остался в своей, ощущая, что с ароматом жженого сахара смешался ещё один — запах моря в волосах Луки, и эта совершенно безумная смесь действует на него словно веселящий газ, заставляя закрывать лицо ладонями и смеяться от счастья.

***  
После каникул в домике на берегу моря Ивану стало легче. Да, он понимал, что, скорее всего, никогда не сможет пройтись с Лукой за руку на улице и уж тем более поцеловать его. О том, чтобы съехаться и жить вместе вообще речи быть не могло. Празднование голов на поле с прыжками на Ивана тоже исключались: Лука всегда держал себя под контролем и мог запрыгнуть на кого угодно, только не на него. Иван лишь мог позволить себе короткие объятия, каждый раз чувствуя себя вором, укравшим несколько секунд близости. Он понимал, что даже после завершения карьеры Лука вряд ли признается в своей природе — это слишком изменит его жизнь. Но появилась какая-то определённость, надежда на то, что Иван ему нужен, и острота прикосновений в подтрибунке во время Класико. И ночи после — если была возможность скрыться от команд. Лука продолжал в это время принимать лекарство, поэтому не бросался на Ивана, как только тот открывал ему дверь, но, вдыхая запах и чувствуя на языке его вкус, сдавался после двух поцелуев, расслаблялся в его руках, становился податливым, сбивчиво шептал: «Мой... Мой...», обвивая его ногами, и это Ивана просто с ума сводило.

А между этими редкими встречами на Ивана наваливалась такая тоска, что он начинал смотреть матчи Реала. И то, что он видел, нравилось ему всё меньше. От контакта Луки и Серхио так искрило, что во время одного из просмотров экран телевизора мигнул и вырубился — как раз на том месте, когда Лука, запрыгнув на капитана, забившего гол, целовал его в шею.

Иван размышлял ещё полчаса, пялясь в черноту экрана, потом взял телефон и набрал сообщение: «Он знает?». Подумал ещё немного, прокручивая этот вопрос на дисплее и на языке, и нажал на «Отправить».

Собственно, вспоминая с какой деликатностью Серхио всегда подходил к ним в подтрибунке, чтобы только пожать руку и сразу отойти, отводя взгляд, Иван почти был уверен, что ответ ему известен. Поэтому ничуть не удивился, когда телефон тренькнул и на экране всплыло «Да».

***  
Серхио знал о себе всё. Что не блещет интеллектом в общепринятом понятии, но обладает быстрой реакцией, что легко заводится, но умеет сохранять голову холодной, что постоянно заигрывается, но редко, почти никогда не позволяет себе свалиться за грань. Влечение к красивым людям — любого пола — тоже в списке. Серхио любит искать красоту, находить её, поклоняться ей. Красоту не в кукольных чертах лица, а в отточенных движениях, обжигающем взгляде, ауре того безумия, из которого выплавляются победы по жизни и кубки на поле. При этом, получив подарок судьбы — Пилар, обладающую истинной красотой, — он не гневил судьбу и не изменял. Но не трогать не значит — не смотреть. Он и смотрит. Да даже и трогает, но границы помнит. Впрочем, с Лукой нельзя не помнить о границах. То есть можно, он и забывает, а потом натыкается на ставшие в момент стылыми глаза...

С Лукой вообще сложно. Впервые пожав ему руку при знакомстве, Серхио ощутил тот самый удар током, о котором поют гитары. «Вот оно, — подумал он тогда, — вот оно, не упустить бы». Проверил — да. Каждый блядский раз, ощущая под ладонью напрягшиеся плечи, мускулистые ягодицы, шершавые подушечки пальцев — разряд. Если задержать руку, то можно и вовсе уплыть, потому что реальность превращается в мешанину цветных квадратиков, как под зажмуренными веками. Убойная сила. Серхио знает о себе и то, что он тактильное чудовище. Но Лука становится в этом плане уникумом и наркотиком. Серхио просто не может остановиться. Иногда ему до боли, до скрежета зубовного хочется сжать пальцы у Луки на горле — наверняка накроет, как никогда.

Кстати, сам Лука никогда не показывал реакции на многочисленные прикосновения. С удовольствием обнимал или злобно отталкивал — зависело от адреналина, настроения, фаз Луны или величины неизвестного чудовища, сдохшего в лесах Хорватии.

Серхио не пытался сделать ничего более интимного. Ну разве что в мыслях. И тут получилось совсем нелепо. Лёжа в гостиничном номере и с предвкушением запустив руку в трусы, он детально представил, как ерошит потемневшее золото волос, проводит по мышцам груди, как разворачивает Луку к себе спиной, вдыхает запах, уткнувшись носом в затылок, прижимает его, не сопротивляющегося, только тяжело дышащего, к стене, стягивает тренировочные штаны — до колен достаточно и...

На «и» он понимает, что не чувствует возбуждения. Встряхивает головой, пытается подбодрить уснувший член, снова проходит весь список... Нет. Волшебство заканчивается, как только цели определены. «Странно...» — думает Серхио, привычно доводя себя до разрядки, воскресив в памяти образ жены, у которой, правда, темно-золотые волосы, почему-то темно-карие глаза и до кучи веснушки, но бог с ним, с подсознанием.

На следующий день, день игры, Серхио проверяет, как там, положив ладонь Луке на шею. Получает электрический разряд и острый локоть в ребра.

После гола, который сооружают они вдвоём, Лука запрыгивает Серхио на руки, касается губами шеи, прижимается, как к давно потерянному любовнику. Тело Серхио не знает, как реагировать. В глазах — мешанина цветных квадратиков, но возбуждение только то самое, ради которого он живёт — адреналиновое. Потом, в раздевалке Лука, хлестнув его по голой груди мокрым полотенцем, наклоняется и шепчет преувеличено интимно:

— Из нас получилась сегодня великолепная пара, капитан. Хоть женись.

И обеими руками с силой проводит от ключиц до резинки шортов раскрытыми, ещё влажными после душа ладонями.

— Поженимся, как все трофеи выиграем, — смеётся в ответ Серхио, одновременно прикидывая, как скрыть горячую влажность в трусах и не удивятся ли те, кто ещё остался в раздевалке, что он опять побежит в душ.

«Чертова наркомания», — бурчит Серхио про себя, но все равно улыбается в ответ на хитрый взгляд Луки. 

О причине такого умопомешательства Серхио стал задумываться, когда случайно наткнулся на Луку и Ивана в комнате отдыха в Бернабеу. Иван полулежал на подлокотнике, вытянув длинные ноги, а Лука просто сидел рядом. Они не целовались и даже не прикасались друг к другу, но вид у них был такой, что Серхио ни на секунду не сомневался, что, будь у них такая возможность, они бы ею воспользовались без промедления. Особенно Иван, который глаз от Луки не отводил.

— Когда?.. — спросил Иван чуть слышно: Серхио больше прочёл по губам, чем услышал.

Лука пожал плечами, закусив губу, положил руки ему на колени, и Ивана так выгнуло, что Серхио понял: его пиксельная реальность перед глазами от таких прикосновений бледнеет по сравнению с тем, что испытывает сейчас Иван. Лука же, глядя на Ивана, сдерживая дыхание, медленно вёл ладонями по его бёдрам, и с каждым сантиметром его неспешного движения Иван, задыхаясь всё больше, сжимал пальцами обивку дивана, словно в страхе нарушить запрет на то, чтобы дотронуться до Луки. Серхио не удивился бы, если бы узнал, что такой запрет между ними действительно существовал. Когда ладони Луки проскользили вверх по бёдрам Ивана и осторожно накрыли его пах, а сам Лука склонился к его лицу, Иван, казалось, дышать перестал. Потом он потянулся к Луке, вдохнул его запах и, невнятно выдохнув: «Блядь!..», откинулся на диванную подушку, подавшись бёдрами к рукам Луки и закрыв ладонями лицо.

Несколько секунд он, задыхаясь, глухо стонал, затыкая себе рот, а Лука, казалось, наслаждался каждым мгновением этой картины, не убирая ладони. Отдышавшись, Иван произнёс, бросив взгляд на расплывающееся пятно у него на штанах под руками Луки:

— Надеюсь... душевые у вас ещё... не закрыты? — а Лука заржал на всю комнату так, что эхо пронеслось по всему, слава богу, пустому коридру

— Блядь... — пробормотал Серхио, шарахнувшись за угол и вытирая проступившую на лбу испарину. — Знаю, конечно, что у омег порой весь мозг вышибает... Но... Хоть бы дверь запирали... Любовнички...

— Подсматривал? — ухмыльнулся Лука, когда нагнал его у выхода.

— Очень надо... — пробормотал Серхио. — С чего ты взял?

— Твой запах, — засмеялся Лука. — Все альфы и омеги в радиусе километра бы почуяли.

— Вы бы ещё на поле на глазах у всего стадиона потрахались... — Серхио взглянул в насмешливые глаза и сам засмеялся. — Не думал, что... Ладно... В общем, отличный выбор! — Он хлопнул Луку по плечу и направился к машине.


	5. Chapter 5

Кроме красоты, Серхио любит в людях силу. Он мало думает, какой второй пол предпочитает и мало обращает внимание на тех, кто удивлённо смотрит на него, заметив, что Пилар — тоже альфа. Собственно, не заметить трудно. Ее аура заметно нервирует других альф из его команды, страшно подумать, как она действует на омег. Беты и те принюхиваются и отводят глаза. Секрет Серхио в том, что ему нравится, когда рядом тот, кто сильнее духом, кому не стыдно сдаться.

Впервые он ощутил это с Икером. Спокойная уверенная альфа, от которой у юного Серхио отшибало последние мозги. Тогда он не думал, что это противоестественно. Тем более что с омегами ему было... Никак. Слишком попадались покорные и жаждущие заботы и поклонения. Никакого боя, никакого столкновения, а Серхио только так и понимал страсть. С Икером, а потом с Нандо, а потом вот с Пилар. Но был ещё Жерар...

Жерар вызывал у Серхио странные чувства. Чаще всего ему хотелось врезать ему, бить головой о ближайшую твердую поверхность, пока он не перестанет смеяться своим безумным смехом (и нет, он не перестанет, пока не потеряет сознание и не прикроет голубые глаза в поражении). А потом Серхио стоял бы над бесчувственным телом и рычал бы на всех, кто посмел приблизиться, прижимал лохматую голову к груди и, может быть, уволок бы куда-то, где можно было привести Жери в себя, стереть кровь с рассчённой брови, поцеловать снова улыбающиеся губы и... сдаться.

Пилар, кстати, часто заводила разговоры о Жери. Но она же считала, что альфе хотя бы иногда нужна рядом омега и обещала не ревновать и принять и это вот всё бла-бла. При чём тут Жерар, Серхио так и не понял. Решил подождать, пока ему объяснят на пальцах, ну, или других частях тела.

Омегу в Ракитиче он заподозрил давно. Минимум агрессии, манера разнимать сцепившихся на поле (Жери тоже грешил таким, но он чаще оказывался в середине громкого спора), аккуратная игра и вот теперь эти загадочные брачные танцы с Лукой. То, что нет запаха, понятно. Супрессанты сейчас, говорят, выпускают просто убойные. Пилар, в смысле говорит в рамках этих непонятных бесед. Если подумать, в жизни Серхио образуется всё больше непонятного.

***  
Очередная встреча Реала и Барсы прошла не лучшим образом. Особенно если смотреть со стороны Реала. Впрочем, сине-гранатовые тоже не блеснули, несмотря на выигрыш, и комментаторам осталось только обсуждать жёсткую, как давно не было, игру.

Серхио тоже хотел бы обсудить фолы, настучать по голове кое-кому. Но из его собственной головы не шёл один эпизод. Лука рвался к воротам, будто решил спасти сливочным, если не матч, то честь. Изящно ушел от Ракитича, оставив за спиной обе команды почти в полном составе. Тер Штеген уже напружинился, зная пушечный удар реаловской десятки, когда Луку срубил в рискованном, но чистом подкате Лангле. Серхио только головой покрутил: чуть дальше и чуть грубее — и был бы пеналь, а так только сорванная атака. Лука вроде не пострадал, и Серхио уже подходил, протягивая руку, чтобы помочь подняться, когда дорогу ему заступил Ракитич, который должен был уже вернуться на свое место. Серхио попытался обойти его и снова протянул руку Луке, но Иван выглядел нетипично агрессивно, толкнул его плечом, а в глубине горла явно клокотало рычание, настолько внушительное, что Серхио машинально сделал шаг назад. Иван, будто у него глаза выросли на затылке, мгновенно обернулся к Альбе, тоже подтянувшемуся к месту происшествия, и рявкнул: 

— Не подходи к нему!

Тон был хорош. Даже Гарет запнулся на подходе, а Жорди глянул на Серхио и пожал плечами.

Лука, сидящий на газоне, ухмыльнулся:

— Брат, руку-то подай!

Иван легко вздёрнул его на ноги и обнял, на мгновение уткнувшись в шею. Лука что-то прошептал ему, после чего все сделали вид, что ничего не было. Ракитич даже кивнул Серхио, виновато отводя глаза.

Следует признать, что щёлкнуло у Серхио в мозгу не сразу. Играть оставалось ещё минут 15, а потом в раздевалке пришлось произносить обязательное «Не повезло, бывает, но в следующий раз... мы Реал, мы поднимаемся». Когда все сделали вид, что воодушевлены в достаточной мере, Серхио заметил, что Луки нет. Вышел в коридор и, конечно же, увидел две фигуры, сливочную и сине-гранатовую. Мирно беседуя, они сидели прямо на ступеньке холла. Лука перебирал хохолок волос Ивана и что-то ему выговаривал, а тот только блаженно жмурился, мгновенно напрягшись при виде Серхио.

«Блядь... — подумал Серхио, поулыбавшись в прищуренные серо-зеленые и невинно распахнутые карие глаза и поспешно ретировавшись. — Блядь. Это ж надо было так облажаться». Он вспомнил распадающийся на мутные пиксели мир и решил, что Пилар права. Альфу всегда тянет к омеге. Только где найти ещё одну, такую же странную? 

Когда Серхио вернулся в раздевалку, команда уже начала расходиться. Лука всё не появлялся, и Серхио, который всё почему-то медлил,  
решил выяснить почему. На ступеньках в холле ожидаемо никого не оказалось, однако нетрудно было догадаться, где Лука и Иван могли бы находиться, и Серхио направился в комнату отдыха. Дверь, как и в прошлый раз, оказалась приоткрыта, и Серхио уже начал подозревать пристрастие хорватов к эксгибиционизму. Впрочем, сейчас Лука просто сидел на диванчике, перебирая волосы Ивана, который улёгся ему на колени, и они негромко разговаривали на хорватском.

Серхио негромко кашлянул и постучал по косяку двери.

— Входи, Чехо... — отозвался Лука, не глядя на него и не отрываясь от своего занятия.

Серхио вошёл и, усевшись в кресло напротив, произнёс:

— Вот, значит, как...

— Ты же говорил, что он знает? — фыркнул Иван, поднимаясь и немного отодвигаясь от Луки.

— Насколько я понимаю, — ухмыльнулся Лука. — Чехо предполагал несколько иной расклад...

— Что? — удивлённо вскинул брови Иван и искренне поинтересовался: — Почему?

— Потому... — проворчал Серхио. — Хрен вас поймёшь тут...

— Да уж... — Иван взглянул на Луку. — Омеги нынче не те...

— С альфами тоже не так просто, — засмеялся Лука. — Чехо, надеюсь, ты не против того, что омега рядом с тобой в раздевалке?

— Да сколько можно? — застонал Иван, откидывая голову. — До конца жизни будешь припоминать?

— Ага... — злорадно улыбнулся Лука. — Небось вообще думал, что омегам только место на кухне, какой уж тут футбол...

— Чушь не пори... — пробормотал Иван. — Ничего я не думал... Омеги давно с кухонь в музыканты, художники и актёры разбежались... И не только... Сейчас где только их не встретишь...

— В футболе я не встречал, — подал голос Серхио. — Не хочу сказать, что их нет, но... Не принято афишировать как-то... Ты же понимаешь, какой скандал может случиться? Как у вас в сборной на Чемпионате... Альфы тогда чуть не взбесились, да и у вашего омеги мозги заклинило, когда он отказался на поле выходить... — Он взглянул на Луку. — Зизу знает? — Лука отрицательно покачал головой и Серхио вздохнул: — Хреново... Как тебе удалось?

— Хороший доктор... — пожал плечами Лука. — Хорошие препараты... Хорошие друзья... Ты же не скажешь?

— Я? — удивился Серхио. — Я — нет. Но...

— Что «но»? — вскинулся Иван. 

— Вы бы со стороны на себя посмотрели... — усмехнулся Серхио. — А ещё лучше — принюхались... Хотя тут и этого не нужно: электричеством бьёт как при дефибрилляции... Стоит только прикоснуться...

— А ты не прикасайся... — зловеще произнёс Иван, и Лука осторожно накрыл его руку ладонью.

— Обещать не могу, — осклабился Серхио. — Он сам на меня запрыгивает... И, насколько я понял, своим запахом ты его ещё не пометил...

— Я его убью сейчас! — прорычал Иван, сжимая кулаки: рвануть вперёд помешала только рука Луки, обхватившая его запястье.

— Чехо, не зарывайся... — произнёс Лука таким глубоким голосом, что у Серхио волоски на загривке поднялись дыбом.

— Ладно, не буду! — поднял он ладони вверх, словно сдаваясь. — И против омеги в раздевалке, в отличие от некоторых, ничего не имею! Увидимся на тренировке, Лука!

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, Иван, ещё загнанно дыша, повернулся к Луке и, освободив руку от его хватки, обхватил его лицо ладонями и, склонившись, прошептал в губы:

— Поедем к тебе... 

***  
— А вообще я долго думал... — говорит Лука, отодвигаясь от Ивана. — Что ты тоже омега... Слишком ты спокойный... был. И дай хоть дух перевести, до сих пор ноги трясутся...

— Омега? — Иван перекатывает эту мысль и почему-то не чувствует неприятия, но волнует его, конечно же, одно: — А омега с омегой может?

Лука смеётся и переворачивает его на живот, придерживает за загривок, проводя пальцем между ягодицами:

— Омега и с альфой может... Особенно, если омега — это я... — Он наклоняется и повторяет путь пальцев языком. — А альфа — ты... — Он на мгновение отстраняется. — Если ты, конечно, хочешь попробовать...

Наверное, не дело альфы раздвигать ноги, мелькает в голове у Ивана. Но, во-первых, Лука подталкивает его, пока не ставит в коленно-локтевую, а значит, ничего раздвигать не нужно, а, во-вторых, аромат возбуждения омеги заливает комнату золотистыми волнами и Иван согласился бы сейчас даже на то, чтобы его ели заживо, если это происходило бы, пока руки и губы Луки исследуют его там, где он и подумать не мог, что позволит хоть кому-то.

Смазка чудесным образом находится в ящике, и Иван оставляет вопросы при себе. Пока что. А потом у него не остаётся не то что вопросов, а ни одной связной мысли. Лука ведёт себя как взбесившаяся от собственничества альфа, бормоча что-то про море и сосны, вцепляясь зубами в плечи, вбиваясь в жестоком ритме и не делая скидок на очевидную неопытность Ивана. Впрочем, он спортсмен, да и боль не настолько сильная после долгой прелюдии, чтобы пропустить удовольствие, скручивающее внутренности и выплескивающееся на простыни.

После Иван, раскинувшись, лежит на влажных простынях, потому что сил добраться до душа нет никаких, да и для того, чтобы это сделать, нужно сбросить с себя Луку, обвившего его руками и ногами, а Иван скорее согласился бы сейчас на то, чтобы с ним сейчас срастись, словно сиамские близнецы.

— Я должен провести ночь в своей постели... — лениво говорит Лука, прикрыв глаза, и Иван снова чувствует всплеск затаённой обиды, хотя прекрасно понимает: его запах, пометив Луку, сделает его природу более очевидной. 

Он, намеренно игнорируя негласный запрет, тянет:

— Вот, если бы ты не предохранялся в первый раз...

— То был бы сейчас босой, беременный, простоволосый и весь твой, — бормочет Лука, не давая ему вставить и слово. — И пока ты бы бегал на тренировках, я бы корячился и выблёвывал кишки у унитаза... Пока ты бы играл полуфинал ЛЧ, я бы снова корячился с огромным животом... А, когда — ну вдруг — поднимал бы кубок, я бы орал на столе в родильном. Роскошно...

Иван виновато молчит. Лука вдруг сменяет гнев на милость, зевая:

— Ладно, мне это вообще-то пока не грозит. А тебе вообще не грозит, что бесит, конечно... 

— Ты не принимал сегодня твоё лекарство? — спрашивает Иван, зарывшись носом в его волосы. 

— Нет... Перед встречей с тобой... я стараюсь... — Лука, не договорив, начинает сопеть, расслабившись, и Ивану требуется вся сила духа, чтобы выползти из-под него, не потревожив, игнорируя недовольное бормотание, и перебраться на пол, чтобы поспать несколько часов до самолёта в Барселону.

Утром времени на прощание почти не остаётся, и Иван чуть не опаздывает в аэропорт, когда Лука зажимает его в углу своей квартиры, у входной двери с таким напором и явным желанием повторить ночной эксперимент, что тому только остаётся выстонать, прерывисто дыша, задыхаясь от сладко-горького запаха:

— Где... блядь... твоя чёртова... смазка?.. 

В самолёте он закрывает лицо руками и смеётся.

— Ты чего? — спрашивает его Жерар.

Иван просто машет рукой, не отвечая, и Жерар, хмыкая, отворачивается к окну.

***  
Лука предпочитал встречи телефонным звонкам и звонкам по скайпу. Да, голос в трубке и размытое изображение помогали иногда переносить разлуку, но не доносили тепло и запах, поэтому такая близость, по мнению Луки, была фальшивкой. Если долгое время не было возможности встретиться, Лука предпочитал смотреть матчи Барсы. И то, что он видел, нравилось ему всё меньше. Казалось, из Ивана неведомый вампир день за днём вытягивал все жизненные силы: кожа стала бледнее, под глазами проступили глубокие тени, да и двигался Иван на поле, совершая ошибку за ошибкой, словно теряя концентрацию.

После одного из таких матчей Лука, подумав, начал звонить Ивану по скайпу. После нескольких секунд появилось изображение, и Иван обеспокоенно спросил, поднимая телефон выше над подушкой, на которой лежал:

— Что-то случилось?

— Это я у тебя хотел спросить, — вглядываясь в экран, произнёс Лука. — Ты там в порядке? Выглядишь хреново...

— Ну, спасибо... — улыбнулся Иван. — Ерунда... Тошнит просто...

— Тошнит? — переспросил Лука, задумываясь.

— Да ладно, — закатил глаза Иван. — Медики говорят: видимых причин нет. Прописали что-то... Пройдёт... Мы можем встретиться в ближайшие выходные? Я прилечу...

В ближайшие выходные Лука встречу не планировал, да и препараты он только недавно бросал ради того, чтобы побыть с Иваном, но звучала в этом вопросе такая безнадёга, что он ответил, улыбнувшись:

— Давай!


	6. Chapter 6

Лука перезванивает ему через два часа — как раз тогда, когда Ивана в очередной раз выворачивает наизнанку, поэтому звонок он слышит не сразу. Лука трезвонит настойчиво, и Иван, оторвавшись от унитаза, вытирает полотенцем губы и сквозь тёмные вспышки перед глазами пытается нащупать телефон.

— Привет... — выдавливает он, прикрывая рот, словно Лука сквозь экран может почувствовать скверный запах.

Лука озабоченно смотрит на него, пристально разглядывая на дисплее компьютера каждую черту лица, а после утыкается в телефон и, не глядя, говорит:

— Знаешь... Я тут почитал в интернете...

— И что там пишут? — Иван направляется на кухню, положив телефон на стол, наливает стакан воды и залпом опрокидывает в рот, пытаясь выполоскать мерзкий привкус до полного исчезновения.

Лука ждёт молча, пролистывая страницы в телефоне, и Иван начинает догадываться, какой именно теме они могут быть посвящены. Отставив стакан, он усаживается за стол и ставит перед собой телефон.

— Это то, о чём я думаю?

— Понимаешь... — мнётся Лука.

— Что? — Иван на самом деле не верит, что он это говорит. — Да не тяни ты! Я что, действительно могу...

— Прикинь! — нервно хихикает Лука. — Так что лучше тебе действительно прилететь в Мадрид побыстрее... Будет повод познакомиться с моим доктором.

После этого разговора Иван заказывает билеты на утренний рейс и всю ночь лежит в постели, пялясь на тени на потолке. Сама мысль о том, чтобы стать таким же, как омега, ходить беременным, может быть (медицина же сейчас творит чудеса), даже родить ребёнка, не то чтобы пугает. Приводит в ужас — это правильное выражение. Он кладёт ладонь на живот, прислушивается и пытается представить. Мальчик, а лучше девочка со светлыми волосами и медовыми глазами... И может, хуй с ней, с карьерой?.. Может, он действительно должен был стать омегой, и природа страшно ошиблась, раздавая второй пол. Что там пишут в интернете?

Он тянется за телефоном и вбивает в поиск «альфа и беременность». Результаты поиска исчисляются тысячами страниц, но практически вся информация сводится к одному: полость, связанная с деторождением, у альф находится в зачаточном состоянии, случаи беременности среди альф единичны за всю историю, и беременность чаще всего прерывается. Самопроизвольно или по желанию. Ну, или — тут Ивана снова начинает тошнить от бьющего по глазам света дисплея и слов, которые он видит — альфа не выживает.

Иван откладывает в сторону телефон и снова утыкается взглядом в потолок. Образ девочки со светлыми кудряшками тает перед глазами, мысль о семейной жизни тоже погибает, не родившись. Да и вряд ли Лука открыто признает, что это его ребёнок, какая уж тут семья. Иван снова кладёт ладонь на живот. Выбор невелик: либо носить в себе смертника, либо стать им самому.

— Зря я ещё тогда не повесился... — бормочет Иван, прикрывая глаза и тут же вздрагивает от сигнала будильника.

Пора вставать, собираться, ехать в аэропорт и лететь к Луке и его доктору. Правда, Иван пока не может ответить на главный вопрос — зачем?

***

Врач Луки, немолодая полная женщина, бета, смеётся минут пять. Потом берёт всё же у Ивана анализ крови, смотрит на результат и снова смеётся. Развалившийся на диванчике Лука обижается, Иван, присев на край кушетки, просто ждёт вердикта. Доктор успокаивается, хотя уголки губ подергиваются:

— Ну, спасибо, Лукита! Ты меня порадовал. Надо же. В интернете он посмотрел. Совсем тебе и вам, Иван, тоже все мозги повыбили. Вы представляете себе хоть, сколько факторов должно сойтись? Начнем с того, что у вас обоих должны быть течка и гон, соответственно. А я вижу, что супрессанты ты принимаешь, да и Иван не пахнет ничем таким. Хотя, простите старую тётку, сексом от вас несёт за милю.

— Да мы уже недели три не... — сопит Лука.

— О? Если уж мой бетанский нос чует, значит три недели назад вы очень интенсивно проводили время. А судя по вашему визиту, ещё и нетрадиционно. Молодцы.

— Хорошо, чем тогда это состояние можно объяснить? — спрашивает Лука.

— Ну... — пожимает плечами доктор. — Я могу назвать несколько причин. Первая довольно очевидна: питание и сбой пищеварения. Так, Иван, переставайте есть что-либо с лактозой, особенно на ночь, и беременность как рукой снимет. Вторая... — Она становится серьёзной. — Если ты, Лука, так хорошо знаком с интернетом, то, возможно, читал, что альфы могут испытывать схватки, в то время когда их омеги рожают. Не задумывался, почему это происходит?

— Воображение хорошее... — ворчит Лука.

— Возможно... — задумывается доктор. — Но я бы трактовала это по-иному... Способность чувствовать боль близкого. В медицине это называют «синдром кувад», в народе — «любовь», не фыркай, ты можешь называть это как угодно. И вот что ещё, Лука. Подавители не могут работать вечно. И, я так понимаю, схему их приёма ты периодически нарушаешь. Тебе нужно провести хотя бы одну течку нормально, а то она накроет тебя и через препараты. И я даже вижу того, — она окидывает взглядом Ивана, — чей запах тебе идеально подходит, так что подумай об этом...

— Обязательно подумаю, — отвечает Лука, поднимаясь.

Иван тоже встаёт: больше всего на свете ему хочется сейчас покинуть этот кабинет и никогда сюда не возвращаться.

— Вы слышали, каким тоном он это сказал? — спрашивает доктор Ивана.

— Каким? — нарочито наивно вскидывает брови Лука.

— Обычно таким тоном говорят: «Отъебись, старая грымза, я всё равно всё сделаю по-своему», — говорит доктор и, игнорируя хохот Луки, суёт в руки Ивана медицинское заключение с рекомендациями. — И как вас угораздило связаться именно с этой бешеной омегой, Иван?

— Жжёный сахар... — бормочет Иван, рассовывая бумажки по карманам.

— Ясно, — улыбается доктор. — Не повезло.

***  
Обратно они едут в молчании. Лука за рулём мурлычет какую-то мелодию, Иван просто смотрит в окно, подперев рукой подбородок. Как только они переступают порог дома, Иван тут же направляется к почти не распакованной сумке, с которой приехал, и начинает швырять туда свои вещи.

— Ты же сказал, можешь побыть здесь выходные... — говорит Лука, прислоняясь к стене и наблюдая за Иваном.

— Я передумал. — Иван вжикает молнией и выпрямляется.

— Да что ты бесишься? — Лука подходит к нему, распространяя сладко-горький запах, и кладёт ладони на грудь, скользит по ткани футболки. — Всё ведь обошлось...

Иван перехватывает его запястья.

— Таким идиотом я себя никогда в жизни не чувствовал...

— Всё когда-нибудь бывает первый раз, — усмехается Лука. — Кто ж знал, что у тебя такое бурное воображение?

— Воображение? — Иван отбрасывает от себя его руки. — Да, блядь, я чуть не умом не тронулся, думая о нашем... О том, что придётся сделать... Как жить дальше... И чуть не сдох от позора в кабинете у твоего доктора.

— Добро пожаловать в мой мир, — зло огрызается Лука, сладкий запах улетучивается, остаётся только горечь. — Вижу, не понравилось?

— Я не виноват, что родился альфой! — рявкает Иван. — Да, раньше альфы и омеги нужны были друг другу, чтобы выжить и продолжить род. И да — я не борюсь со своей природой, но...

— Вот здесь можешь остановиться, — шипит Лука. — «Но» уже лишнее.

— Хорошо, ты борешься, и я понимаю почему...

— Вот спасибо... — ехидно говорит Лука.

— Хотя борешься ты, надо сказать, интересными способами... — Иван смотрит на полуоткрытую тумбочку у кровати. — Смазка ещё там?

— А вот это уже не твоё дело! — Лука хватает собранную сумку и бросает ему под ноги. — Ты, кажется, опаздываешь в аэропорт.

Иван переступает её, направляясь к тумбочке, резко выдвигает ящик и, пошарив там, достаёт тюбик. Лука насмешливо наблюдает за ним, скрестив руки на груди.

— Мы использовали её дважды... — едва сдерживая себя произносит Иван. — Но тюбик и до этого был уже полупустым...

— А говорил, что большим идиотом, чем в кабинете сегодня, ты себя не чувствовал, — ухмыляется Лука. — Нет предела совершенству. И надо же, какие детективные способности! Не ожидал!

— С кем? — тихо спрашивает Иван, сжимая тюбик в руке и начиная чувствовать, как волна животной ревности захлёстывает его, подобно цунами.

— А, то есть всё? — смеётся Лука, и этот смех отдаётся в затылке у Ивана, словно его лупят по голове. — Детективные способности иссякли? Ладно, не мучайся, Шерлок Холмс. До тебя с бетами экспериментировал. Очень занимательно... И для здоровья полезно, когда...

Он не успевает договорить: Иван с клокочущим в горле рычанием срывается с места, роняя смазку, хватает Луку за грудки, волочёт через всю комнату и припечатывает к стене, приложив затылком.

— Сука... — рычит Иван, сжимая пальцы на горле вырывающегося Луки, и впивается в его губы поцелуем, грубо вторгаясь в рот, слизывая горечь запаха с неровности зубов и отрываясь лишь на мгновение, чтобы выдохнуть: — Шлюха... — и, дёрнув за волосы, снова прижаться в подчиняющем поцелуе.

Иван отпускает горло Луки только, чтобы повернуть того, уткнув носом в стену, и, подтянув к себе, запустить руку в джинсы, но Лука, извернувшись, со всей силы даёт ему под дых, и Иван падает на колени, согнувшись пополам и прижав ладонь к животу. На него снова накатывает тошнота, и его выворачивает прямо на пол. Минуту после этого он сидит на коленях, закрыв руками лицо, пока не слышит голос Луки над собой:

— На... возьми салфетку, оботрись...

Иван тяжело поднимается, отводя в сторону протянутую руку, и, собрав все силы, произносит:

— Да пошёл ты...

Он вытирает рот рукавом, цепляет сумку на плечо и бредёт к выходу — под звук своего загнанного дыхания и собственных шагов, потому что Лука не делает никаких попыток его окликнуть.

Он почти не помнит, как добирается до Барселоны.

Иван злится на Луку, когда выходит за дверь, когда сидит в самолёте, когда лежит ночью без сна, снова пялясь в потолок. Ещё несколько дней он злится тоже.

Как назло у Барсы перерыв и тренировок не намечается. Иван включает телевизор, видит девушку, что-то вещающую про Реал, и тут же выключает. Пытается слушать музыку, но все песни, кажется, звучат фальшиво... В конце концов он валяется в постели, пролистывая в телефоне ленту, почти не глядя на экран. Сознание цепляется за крупные буквы заголовков, но вникать не хочется, пока палец не смахивает два подряд портрета Луки. Иван откатывает ленту назад и вскакивает, заметавшись по комнате, беспорядочно запихивая вещи в недавно разобранную сумку одной рукой, второй держа перед глазами телефон.

«Лука Модрич скрывал свою природу. Болельщики возмущены!»

«Флорентино Перес заявил, что юристы рассматривают контракт Модрича с целью расторжения».

«Омега с Золотым Мячом?! Чем подкупили альф из жюри?»

Кулаком достается ближайшей стене на статье, озаглавленной:

«Потерпит ли Ракитич омегу в раздевалке сборной?!»


	7. Chapter 7

Облизывая саднящие костяшки, Иван падает в кресло.

«Златко Далич не видит проблем с вызовом Модрича».

«Капитан "сливочных" отказался комментировать инцидент».

«Что на самом деле произошло на тренировке Реала?»

— Да уж. Что, блядь, у вас там произошло? — бормочет Иван, раз за разом набирая номер Луки.

«Абонент выключен или временно недоступен». Он последовательно проверяет все известные ему аккаунты в соцсетях. Но Лука добавил его в черный список почти везде, да и последняя активность там — недельной давности.

Иван пытается отогнать отчаяние и отложить самобичевание. Нужно думать. Серхио! Он же в курсе... всего. Но его номера у Ивана нет, зато есть...

— Жерар? Слушай, мне срочно... Да. Нет, не смотрел два дня новости. Да, дебил, кто спорит. ЧТО?! На тренировке? Блядь. Серхио что? От всех альф команды? Рычал? Ну это как раз представляю. А Лука?.. Серхио вынес с поля? Блядь, а сейчас где... Да я за этим и звоню. Да, скинь номер. Да, я знал. Если ещё и ты про то интервью... Спасибо, буду должен.

Иван бросает сумку на полу и, на ходу набирая номер, с одним рюкзаком бежит к машине. Рамос тоже не отвечает, но хотя бы не отключён. На самолёт Иван попадает чудом. Уже приземлившись, понимает, что не знает, что делать. Луки дома нет. Или консьержка врёт. Но вряд ли. Иван снова звонит Рамосу. Ответа нет.

— Жерар, снова я. В Мадриде. Нет, не отвечает. Да, адрес, ты очень проницателен. Мне не до смеха, Жери, да, спасибо.

Получив разрешение, Иван проезжает на территорию и только у двери понимает, что не знает, как говорить с Рамосом. Но размышлять поздно: ему открывает хозяин дома и неохотным кивком приглашает внутрь.

Они сидят на высоких барных стульях, разделённые узкой стойкой. Серхио вертит в пальцах стакан с содовой, стук кубиков льда разбавляет его глуховатый голос:

— Врачи сказали, что он не принимал супрессанты по схеме и поэтому течка его накрыла вне любых планов. Наши просто взбесились. Спасибо, Кейлор — бета, Перес ещё его всё хотел сплавить, типа не альфам не место в королевском клубе, старый ублюдок. И Гарет, видимо, знал, поэтому держал себя в руках. Они и помогли мне Луку вывести. Остальным как молотом по головам вдарили. Никогда такого не видел.

— И... Как он?

— Знаешь, я предложил ему помощь, ну... с этим... — Иван, вероятно, выглядит как-то не так, потому что Серхио подаётся вперёд и спрашивает, не скрывая обвинения: — А что мне было делать? У меня на руках омега в течке, а её альфы нет. Лука отказался. И звонить тебе отказался тоже. В медцентре ему что-то вкололи, сказали: временно поможет. Он немного оклемался и сразу уехал.

— Куда?

— Знал бы я. Думал, домой, но там его нет. А. Ещё этот козёл, наш, с позволения сказать, президент успел с ним поговорить. Лука вылетел от него совсем белый.

— И что клуб?

— А что клуб? Перес тут же раззвонил прессе. Журналисты два дня осаждали Бернабеу, у нас даже тренировки отменили на время. Контракт они расторгнуть вроде не могут, но пока отстранили его по состоянию здоровья.

— А ты?

— Наорал на Переса; наорал на Лукаса: он просто попался; наорал на Тони: он Лукаса полез защищать... — Рамос невесело ухмыляется. — Наорал бы и на Пилар, но она мне по морде вовремя съездила. Вот. Сижу с тобой, хуй знает, что делать.

— Спасибо! — Иван сползает со стула и искренне подаёт Серхио руку. — За всё. Я, кажется, знаю, где его искать.

Всю дорогу до домика у моря (самолёт, арендованное авто) он думает, как Лука прошёл всё это без него. И как всё исправить.

Яркий запах бьёт в ноздри уже у двери, и Иван, тут же пьянея от него, стучит кулаком в дверь, не надеясь, впрочем, что ему откроют. Аромат Луки горчит, как пережженный сахар в ложке, когда он уже не коричневый, а обугленный и рассыпается, если тронуть пальцем. Иван думает о том, каким идиотом был раньше, о своих дурацких словах про омег в раздевалке, а потом мысли плавно перетекают на то, каково ебать действительно расстроенную и злую омегу. Будет ли Лука отбиваться, кусаться и оставлять на его спине кровавые полосы? Станет ли его запах снова сладким после оргазма или Иван просто получит кулаком в лицо или коленом в пах?

Однако, когда дверь распахивается, Лука мгновение смотрит на него расфокусированным взглядом, после молча хватает за ворот, втаскивает внутрь и набрасывается, тяжело дыша, прижимая к стене, выдёргивая рубашку из джинсов, обрывая пуговицы и обцеловывая каждый сантиметр обнажающейся кожи. Иван роняет рюкзак, подхватывает Луку, обвившего его ногами, и тащит к дивану в гостиной почти вслепую: Лука, постанывая, жадно впивается ему в губы, обхватив ладонями лицо, и пряди его растрёпанных волос закрывают весь обзор. Иван, спотыкаясь, чуть не падает, успев упереться ладонями в изголовье, Лука, не отрываясь от его губ, рычит, судорожно пытаясь стянуть одежду то с него, то с себя. Иван зарывается пальцами в светлые волосы, легко тянет назад, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха и сдёрнуть футболку с Луки и изорванную рубашку с себя. Диван узкий и неудобный, для двоих там явно мало места, и Лука сползает на пол, тянет за собой Ивана, расправляясь с замком его джинсов, нетерпеливо дёргая свои. Иван помогает ему освободиться от оставшейся одежды, Лука сразу разводит колени, раскрываясь, истекая смазкой, и с каждым его движением Иван чувствует, как звериная сущность заполняет каждую его клетку. От человеческого в нём остаётся только одна мысль, которая не позволяет ему прямо в этот момент сжать бёдра Луки и взять его с волчьим рыком, рвущимся наружу.

— Сейчас, детка... Сейчас... — задыхаясь, рычит Иван и поднявшись, несмотря на протестующий стон Луки, несётся в ванную, выворачивает шкафчик, разбивая какие-то пузырьки, порезавшись об осколки и хватая россыпью презервативы.

Он возвращается, кажется, спустя секунду к ласкающему себя Луке, стараясь сохранить остаток разума, разрывает серебристую упаковку зубами, чувствуя привкус собственной крови, сочащейся из пореза на пальце и заводясь от этого ещё больше, натягивает презерватив и входит в Луку, вбиваясь в него, растворяясь в сладкой горечи и его громких стонах и доводя до оргазма раз за разом, пока сам не кончает, рыча, прикусив кожу у основания шеи.

Его оргазм больше похож на клиническую смерть: несколько минут он ничего не видит и не слышит, ощущая только аромат жжёного сахара. Через некоторое время Иван чувствует в своих руках по-прежнему напряжённые мышцы Луки, а ещё через минуту, когда слух к нему возвращается, слышит его тяжёлое дыхание. Спустя ещё время Иван приподнимается над Лукой на вытянутых руках, замечая, как тот осунулся, вглядываясь в его глаза с поволокой, под которыми залегли тени, и не в силах оторвать взгляд от полуоткрытого рта и заострившегося носа. Лука легко проводит кончиком пальца по его бровям, очерчивает линию скул и подбородка, скользит по губам, добирается до кадыка, кружит у ямки между ключицами и касается соска, заставляя Ивана непроизвольно дёрнуться и зашипеть. Дыхание Луки сбивается, он прижимается бёдрами к Ивану, и тот, чувствуя его возбуждение, сам снова будто проваливается в омут, успев стянуть использованный презерватив и надеть новый. Секс в этот раз медленный и тягучий, Лука гладит его везде, где может дотянуться, ерошит волосы, скользит языком по губам, покусывая и тут же зализывая укусы. Он словно окутывает нежностью, доводя до исступления, и Иван, двигаясь быстрее, старается оттянуть время, когда Лука кончает, выгнувшись под ним с низким стоном, откинув голову и вцепившись побелевшими пальцами в плечи. Оргазм накатывает на Луку волна за волной, он стискивает Ивана ногами, скрещенными на пояснице, доводя до предела и крепко, почти до боли, сжимая внутри себя узел, впервые набухший за всё то время, что они были друг с другом. В сцепке они проводят почти час, в течение которого Иван просто держит затихающего в его руках Луку, уткнувшись ему в шею.

Когда Лука под ним расслабляется, освобождая, и открывает глаза, Иван не видит в них никакой послеоргазменной неги или желания. Напротив, взгляд осмысленный и тёмный. Лука выбирается из-под Ивана, смотрит на валяющийся использованный презерватив, к которому Иван добавляет, сняв, ещё один, после встаёт, подхватывает Ивана под мышки, вздёргивая. Иван пошатывается, чувствуя дрожь и слабость в ногах, но Лука, не обращая на это внимания, а может быть, и пользуясь этим, хватает его за локоть, тащит к выходу и молча выталкивает за дверь. Через несколько секунд вслед летит одежда и рюкзак. Дверь захлопывается, и Иван слышит, как с той стороны дважды клацает замок и гремит цепочка.

С минуту Иван просто пялится на закрытую дверь, потом опускается голым задом на рубашку, распластавшуюся на ступеньках, и, запрокинув голову к ночному небу, хохочет до слёз.


	8. Chapter 8

Лука пытается приготовить завтрак. И злится. С одной стороны, ему, несомненно, полегчало. Он уже забыл, каково это — проходить через течку с альфой. Забыл это чувство, когда можно отодвинуть весь мир и раствориться в ощущениях. Отказаться от контроля.

Может быть, в этом проблема. Он не хочет отказываться от контроля. Лука трясёт головой, запах моря и сосен становится почти невыносимым, а значит, Иван так и торчит под дверью. И Лука позволяет себе осторожно признать, что с этой конкретной альфой вообще всё по-другому. И прошлый раз, когда рядом был Славен, не сравнить с нынешним. Думать об Иване не хочется, не думать — не получается. Лука хватает освежитель воздуха и опрыскивает всё вокруг, почти радуясь, когда сгоревший омлет забивает и вкрадчивый аромат соли и хвои, и химический — весенних цветов.

А ведь этот идиот действительно мог бы родить им девочку, если бы это было в принципе возможно. Или мальчика. С зелёными глазами и торчащими вихрами. И ведь даже не заикнулся бы о том, как бы смотрели на альфу-мужчину с девятимесячным животом все вокруг, о том, что его затравили бы все СМИ, а карьере бы пришёл бы конец. Лука мрачнеет ещё больше, потому что его карьера собственно, уже, похоже, закончена. Разве что в сборной его примут, но кому нужен капитан без игровой практики? Вопрос времени, и Златко вежливо намекнёт на это обстоятельство.

Лука выбрасывает сгоревший омлет в мусорное ведро и с грохотом швыряет сковородку в раковину. Еды в доме больше нет, и он, захватив баллончик с освежителем, идёт в спальню, опрыскивает всё там и забирается под одеяло, укрывшись с головой.

***  
Какое-то время Иван просто сидит на ступеньках, обхватив руками колени и уткнувшись в них носом, пока его не начинает пробирать утренняя свежесть. Совсем продрогнув, он наконец сползает с рубашки и начинает медленно одеваться, благо место здесь действительно пустынное и без чужих глаз. Иван натягивает бельё и джинсы, пытается заправить в них разорванную рубашку, зашнуровывает кроссовки и снова садится у двери, потянув носом. К аромату пережжённого сахара добавляется запах сгоревшего омлета, и живот Ивана тут же сводит, напоминая, что тот голоден больше суток. А когда ел Лука, вообще определить сложно, судя по его виду.

— Ладно... — говорит Иван. — Как говорит Серхио, хуй знает, что делать, но хотя бы нужно купить еды...

Он садится в машину и едет в поисках ближайшего супермаркета. Только в торговом зале, когда ему попадается на глаза собственное отражение, он понимает, как странно выглядит в рубашке с оборванными пуговицами. И несёт от него так, будто на лбу написано, что он всю ночь трахался без перерыва. Хорошо что магазин в такой ранний час почти пустой, но даже редкие покупатели вертят головой, пытаясь обнаружить источник запаха, а кассир, по всей видимости, бета, втягивая воздух и косясь на выдранные с мясом куски ткани, хмыкает:

— Повезло сегодня кому-то...

Иван так измотан, что ему, откровенно говоря, наплевать. Он автоматически расплачивается и подхватывает пакеты. Доехав до домика у моря, Иван сгружает их у двери и садится рядом. Стучать бесполезно: он уверен, что его не впустят, — но на всякий случай делает попытку. Ожидаемо никакой реакции на это не следует.

— Ладно... — упрямо говорит Иван. — Посмотрим...

Он обходит дом, бормоча:

— Должен же быть какой-то выход... Точнее вход...

На первом этаже все окна плотно закрыты внешними металлическими жалюзи, Иван смотрит на второй и видит небольшой балкон, уставленный цветочными горшками, окидывает взглядом стену, выложенную неровным декоративным кирпичом и шепчет:

— Отлично...

Набрав побольше воздуха в грудь, он ставит ногу на выступ жалюзи и, цепляясь пальцами за какие-то детали конструкции и декоративные элементы, которыми украшено окно, начинает карабкаться вверх. Первая половина пути проходит благополучно, за что Иван мысленно благодарит годы, отданные спорту, и хорошую растяжку. Он дотягивается до прутьев балкона и хватается за один из них, пытаясь уместить носок кроссовки в углубление между кирпичами. Прутья оказываются тонкими и шаткими, горшок, стоящий на балконе, с грохотом опрокидывается и летит вниз, чуть не раскроив Ивану череп: он едва успевает отклониться. Прутья дрожат и сгибаются в его руках, и, потеряв равновесие, Иван повисает на одной руке, другой прикрывая голову от ещё одного горшка, отправившегося вслед за первым.

— Блядь! — слышит он над собой голос Луки. — Ты совсем ебанулся что ли?

— Ага... — успевает сказать Иван, уворачиваясь от третьего летящего на него горшка.

— Да твою ж мать!.. — шипит Лука, перегибаясь через ограждение и хватая его за шиворот. — Если ты, скотина, сейчас сорвёшься, ноги переломаешь и не приедешь в сборную... я тебя тогда своими руками удавлю... — Он тянет его наверх, ткань и без того изодранной рубашки трещит, и ворот остаётся в пальцах у Луки, который восклицает: — Блядь!! — и, отбросив обрывок, хватает Ивана за плечи. — Держись обеими руками, дебил! Крепче! Не бойся, горшков больше нет... Ты все их расколотил... Ромео, блядь! Сцена, блядь, на балконе!

Иван крепче зажимает прутья в руках, с помощью Луки подтягивается, становится на выступ балкона с внешней стороны и, перетащив себя через ограждение, валится на Луку.

— Угораздило же меня... — пыхтит Лука, выбираясь из-под него. — Про балкон... забыть...

— Можешь меня теперь обратно сбросить... — задыхаясь говорит Иван, растягиваясь на полу.

— Рад бы... — хмыкает Лука, — да не могу... Ты меня измотал совсем... сил нет... Сейчас, может, полежу немного, тогда... Ты поесть-то хоть принёс?

— Угу... — кивает Иван. — У двери...

— Ну, хоть какая-то польза... — ворчит Лука, с усилием поднимаясь и оглядывая разруху на балконе. — Вот какого хера?

— Очень хотелось душ принять... — говорит Иван, прикрыв глаза. — И рубашку свежую...

— Напрасно ты решил, что большим идиотом, чем у доктора, себя не чувствовал, — уверенно говорит Лука.

— Да... — кивает Иван. В этот момент он действительно так думает.

***  
После душа Иван приходит на кухню и молча садится за стол. Лука гремит посудой, не обращая на него внимания, и Иван просто наблюдает за ним, не зная, что сказать.

— Может быть... — Наконец он решается нарушить молчание. — Всё же... Ну... я имею в виду, контракт в этом случае не так легко расторгнуть... и есть какая-то возможность остаться в Реале?

— Есть... — недобро усмехается Лука, с остервенением разбивая яйца и швыряя их на сковородку. — Я с Пересом разговаривал.

— И что он сказал? — осторожно спрашивает Иван.

Лука подходит к противоположному краю стола, упираясь в него руками, наклоняется и говорит, прямо глядя Ивану в глаза так, что тот чувствует мурашки на затылке.

— Он сказал... — тихо говорит Лука, голос его дрожит, и Иван понимает, что тот себя сдерживает, чтобы не сорваться на крик. — Чтобы я к нему заходил в кабинет почаще... Поговорить... Наедине... Тогда он этот скандал замнёт.

Иван сжимает кулаки так, что ногти врезаются в кожу, рык поднимается из глубины горла, и он еле выдавливает:

— Убью его нахер... — и впивается зубами в собственное запястье, чтобы не заорать.

— Хочешь оставить меня честной, но скорбящей вдовой? — усмехается Лука.

— Не сам... Найму кого-нибудь... Денег у меня хватит...

— Нет предела идиотизму... — качает головой Лука. — Ладно, я ему в морду дал... Теперь-то уж точно карьере конец... Никакой суд не поможет. Если только в отместку журналистам интервью подарить... Им понравится...

— Хорошая мысль! — Иван берёт телефон, но Лука стремительно бросается вперёд и выбивает его из рук.

— Никаких новостей! Не читай! И мне не рассказывай. Знать ничего не хочу.

— Хорошо... — сразу соглашается Иван и спрашивает: — А Зидан что?

— А что Зидан? — пожимает плечами Лука. — Сказал мне, что для него важен игрок на поле.

— И что дальше?

— И ничего, — раздражённо отвечает Лука. — С Пересом он не разговаривал и журналистам интервью дать отказался.

Они оба снова умолкают, и обед проходит в полной тишине.

Лука ковыряется в тарелке и, так толком и не отправив ничего в рот, бредёт в гостиную и опускается в кресло у окна.

— Ну а что? — говорит он, глядя на море. — Вид прекрасный... Неплохой вариант провести у этого окна остаток жизни... Ты поесть будешь приносить... В течку опять же пригодишься...

— Послушай... — делает вторую попытку Иван. — Если уж все узнали... Ты не думал, что... Ну... Мы могли бы быть вместе... С детьми намного...

Он останавливается, потому что Лука поднимает на него такой взгляд, что Иван интуитивно напрягается, ожидая, что ближайший цветочный горшок полетит ему в голову.

— Ладно... — бормочет он. — Я просто думаю, как жить дальше...

— А ты не думай, — зловеще говорит Лука. — Тебе вредно. Лучше заткнись, если снова не хочешь повторить свой печальный опыт скалолазанья...

Иван затыкается, не оставляя, впрочем, мысли вернуться к этому разговору позже. Лука несколько минут смотрит в окно, а после, не глядя на него, твёрдо добавляет:

— Ты извини, но спать мы будем в разных комнатах... И желательно, чтобы и днём мы как можно реже пересекались... Видеть тебя не могу... И сосны эти с морем... С ума меня сводят...

— Мне уехать? — тихо спрашивает Иван.

— Господи... — выдыхает Лука, закрывая ладонями лицо. — Не знаю я... Не знаю! Просто уйди сейчас из этой комнаты...


	9. Chapter 9

Утром они завтракают вместе в гробовом молчании, и после Лука сразу уходит, пробормотав, что хочет просто подышать свежим воздухом.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Иван бродит бесцельно по комнатам, распахивает все окна — жарко. Раздевается до трусов и наливает себе стакан минералки из холодильника. Нужно бы одеться до прихода Луки, думает он, смахивая пот со лба. Воспоминание о Луке скручивает таким желанием, что Иван сгибается, роняя стакан. Эрекция, будто секса у него не было как минимум полгода. Блядь. На ватных ногах он добредает до телефона. По графику гон у него через неделю... Но, похоже...

Он бежит — если попытку ускорить перемещение, когда вместо костей в ногах желе, можно так назвать — в душ. Разрядка пустая и не приносит удовлетворения, а ледяная вода не охлаждает. Волнами накатывает жар, слабость такая, что Иван опускается на пол в гостиной, где они с Лукой... Нет, сейчас нельзя об этом вспоминать. Он прекрасно понимает, что как только Лука войдет, как только запах коснется его ноздрей, всё будет кончено. Откуда только силы возьмутся — и он сломает совсем всё и уже навсегда.

Он идёт к себе в комнату и садится на постель. Рядом тумбочка. Иван бессмысленно шарит в ящике, находит презервативы, смазку, нервно усмехается, отбрасывает, его пальцы натыкаются ещё на что-то... Наручники! Он смеётся. Этого они не успели попробовать. Дурацкие, с розовым мехом, но, похоже, стальные. Иван защелкивает один браслет на правом запястье, а другой — на трубе батареи. Ключа нет, но это потом. Если «потом», конечно, будет. На этой мысли его накрывает облако сладко-горького аромата. Лука даже еще не в комнате, а Ивана уже корежит, он серьезно боится вырвать батарею из стены или оторвать себе кисть.

Лука слышит запах утопленной в море сосны за добрую сотню метров от дома. Сам не замечая, переходит на бег, врывается в дом. Ивана нигде не видно. Окна нараспашку, довольно прохладный ветерок гуляет, где хочет, поднимая занавески. На полу осколки стакана и лужица. Лука идет на запах, как гончая. На пороге спальни его встречает хриплое:

— Не подходи. А лучше быстро собирайся и уезжай. В Мадрид.

Иван забился в угол между тумбочкой и стеной. Он то ли голый, то ли в белье: не видно за подтянутыми к груди коленями. Глаза блестят лихорадочно, отсвечивая красным на абсолютно белом лице с двумя болезненно-бордовыми пятнами на скулах. Лука делает шаг вперед, и Иван с каким-то тоскливым воем дергается навстречу, тут же с шипением возвращаясь в прежнее положение.

Глаза Луки привыкают к полумраку, и он видит наручники, купленные под влиянием каприза в интернет-магазине. Иван в полотенце, которое не скрывает, насколько тот возбужден. Он ворочается в своем углу, массируя запястье. Просит:

— Лука, уходи! Хотя бы за эту дверь. Я не смогу... Если ты тут останешься хоть минуту... Не такие уж крепкие у тебя батареи... — сухой смешок пугает Луку больше увиденного. Похоже, Иван на грани.

— Зачем?

— Блядь, да выйди уже хоть на кухню! — Иван кричит, видно как стекают по вискам струйки пота. — Ты не хочешь меня... А я не удержусь... Выйди...

Лука выскакивает в коридор и бежит на кухню. Хватает телефон и звонит. Обрисовывает ситуацию. Голос доктора серьёзен, никаких её обычных шуточек:

— Он что, пришёл, зная, что у него всё это начнется? Как безответственно. Он производил на меня несколько иное впечатление.

— Да я точно не знаю, но вроде по графику не сейчас, через неделю что ли...

— Это еще хуже. Похоже, твоя течка спровоцировала гон у него. Он — твоя альфа, Лука. И лучшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать, — уйти.

— Но вы бы его видели!

— Поверь, я очень хорошо представляю. Но в присутствии своей омеги, не имея возможности добраться до нее, альфа, знаешь ли, может и на тот свет отправиться — и это не фигура речи.

— Но...

— Никаких «но». Или ты немедленно трахнешь его...

— Но он не хочет...

— Значит, изнасилуешь, что угодно — ему сейчас нужен только ты, боюсь, у вас это так серьезно, что другая омега не поможет. Или очень быстро собираешься и уходишь, пока он руку себе не оторвал. Оставь ему воды в пределах досягаемости и вызови кого-то, чтобы отстегнул потом. Альфу, можно бету. Но лучше альфу.

Похоже, доктор не сомневается в том, какое решение примет Лука. Наверху слышны удары. То ли Иван действительно выламывает батарею, то ли бьется головой о стену. Лука достает из холодильника две бутылки минералки и думает, кому может довериться. Серхио? Гарет? Жерар? Запах Ивана кружит голову и заставляет колени подгибаться. Так ничего и не решив, он с бутылками в обнимку отправляется к лестнице.

Иван на прежнем месте, чему, конечно, не следует удивляться, учитывая наручники. Луку передёргивает. Так Иван выглядел на его памяти только раз, когда на Чемпионате мира в гон вышел играть против Англии. Его тогда обкололи блокаторами экстренного действия, но жар остался, и Лука потом старался не вспоминать загнанный вид, запавшие глаза и вену на виске. Сейчас, пожалуй, ещё хуже. Ивана бьёт крупная дрожь, он дышит ртом и крепко зажмуривается, когда Лука входит.

Лука ставит воду так, чтобы можно было дотянуться. Пора уходить, но бросить альфу в таком состоянии в углу, с влажным полотенцем на голом полу Лука не может. Он стаскивает подушку с кровати и подсовывает Ивану под спину, отодвинув тумбочку. Тот сжимает кулаки, напрягается как струна и тонко скулит. Отчаянный высокий звук бьёт Луке по нервам. Он вдруг думает, что будет, если он потеряет Ивана. Не так, как сказала доктор, хотя её слова не идут из головы, а ещё как-то. Например, он, привлекательная альфа, найдёт омегу посговорчивее или просто уйдёт. Мозг услужливо напоминает: «...боюсь, у вас это так серьезно, что другая омега не поможет...». Иван прислоняется к его бедру горячим лбом и бормочет:

— Нужно было вешаться сразу... Слишком... Уходи...

Лука отмирает. Мотнув головой, чтобы убрать с глаз волосы, решительно вытаскивает размотавшееся полотенце, приносит одеяло. Иван следит за ним лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Запястье уже натёрто до крови, и Луке хочется слизнуть красные капли. Запах солёной хвои усиливается. Иван каким-то чудом держит себя в руках, но это заведомо проигрышный поединок, потому что Лука стаскивает с себя уже промокшие штаны вместе с трусами, футболку, нашаривает в тумбочке ленту презервативов (хорошо, что они рассованы по всему дому) и опускается на колени. Иван снова зажмуривается и выдыхает напряжённое:

— Не надо... Ты же не хочешь... — когда Лука раскатывает тонкий латекс по его члену — каменно стоящему и уже блестящему от капель предэякулята.

Лука хихикает:

— Ага, расскажи мне... — Пожалуй, его возбуждает не только запах, а по-настоящему кружит голову власть над беспомощной перед ним альфой.

Он осёдлывает бёдра Ивана, прижимаясь, давая ему возможность уткнуться в шею, глотнуть феромонов по полной. Иван умудряется не двигаться, когда Лука осторожно опускается на него, благословляя свою природу омеги за естественную смазку, а потом его обхватывают одной рукой за талию и любая инициатива ускользает.

Уже потом Лука будет ужасаться, вспоминая всё это безумие. Они каким-то чудом сумели не сломать и даже не вывихнуть Ивану руку. Таких неудобных поз мир не видывал, но альфа демонстрирует звериную силу и гибкость. Лука ещё сохраняет остатки здравомыслия, старается оставаться сверху, но одной руки Ивану вполне хватает для всего. Он даже встаёт, прижимая Луку к стене, яростно толкаясь внутрь, не сдерживая собственнического рыка.

Лука никогда не был с альфой в гон. Это стихия, чистая сила и чистая нежность — или, может быть, это только с Иваном так? Его вылизывают, кусают, хватают, он чувствует обжигающий язык, пальцы, губы и зубы на самых чувствительных точках, слышит сбивчивое «Детка... Детка моя...» и теряет себя, как недавно в течке, только теперь мозг всё фиксирует и запоминает. Даже когда Лука заходится стонами и снова кончает, успевает подумать, что Иван имеет шанс действительно затрахать его до смерти.

Сцепка становится желанной передышкой. Лука ложится Ивану на грудь и просыпается от абсолютно ясного голоса:

— Лучший комплимент в сексе, когда партнёр засыпает прямо в процессе.

— Воды попей, бутылка где-то у тебя под рукой, я на неё натыкался.

Мягкий смешок, звук открываемой бутылки — Лука отказывается раскрыть глаза, даже когда на шею ему падает несколько капель. Узел спал, но Луке не хочется двигаться.

— Я должен сразу предупредить... — Тон Ивана нарочито извиняющийся, на грани издёвки. — Сейчас второй волной накроет... И, если ты не хочешь, чтобы снова... Тебе лучше...

Лука поднимает тяжеленные веки и в упор смотрит в совершенно нормальные хитрые серо-зеленые глаза. Разозлиться не получается, да и толку злиться на идиотов. Идиот, кстати, выглядит неплохо. Гораздо лучше, чем пару часов назад. Как выглядит он сам, Лука даже думать не хочет. Иван под ним шевелится:

— Я, конечно, не жалуюсь, но, может быть, ты сохранил ключик от этого орудия пыток? На память об экспериментах с бетами, м?

— А хер его знает, где он... — лениво говорит Лука, не совершая и малейшей попытки начать поиски. — Меня и так всё устраивает...

— Ну и ладно... — так же лениво отзывается Иван. — Здесь останусь... У батареи... Наконец-то омега займётся своим делом... Будет кормить меня и ублажать... И по балконам лазать не надо...

— Вот же зараза! — фыркает Лука, кусает его, оттягивая кожу на ключице, и удовлетворившись возмущённым «Эй!», поднимается.

Ключ находится все в том же ящике. Расстёгивая браслет, Лука все же проводит языком по ссаженной коже и глухое ворчание намекает, что обещанная вторая волна наступила. Иван легко подхватывает Луку под задницу одной рукой — по привычке что ли — и несёт на кровать. Замирает, нависая, а потом ложится рядом, широко разводит ноги и спрашивает снова напряжённо и хрипло:

— Смазка там осталась?

Лука понимает, что не так уж и устал.

***  
Утром они просыпаются в одной постели, и Лука, сползая с Ивана, замирает, поводит носом у своей подмышки и заплетающимся со сна языком произносит:

— Блядь... Ты меня всё-таки своим запахом наградил...

— Неизвестно ещё, чем ты меня наградил... — бормочет Иван, укладываясь на него. — После своих бет...

— Скотина... — мямлит Лука, утыкается носом в крашеные вихры и снова засыпает.

Они спят почти до обеда, и первое, что видит Лука, открыв глаза, это кровавые полосы от собственных ногтей на спине Ивана. Он с удовольствием проводит по ним пальцами и говорит:

— Обработать нужно...

— Поздно... — подаёт голос Иван. — Яд уже распространился... — И зарабатывает подзатыльник.

Позже в ванной, когда они после душа обильно смазывают друг друга антисептиком, Иван, задумчиво глядя в зеркальном отражении на укус на ключице, интересуется:

— Как думаешь, укол от бешенства не помешает?

Лука ржёт, расплёскивая жидкость из пузырька, и Иван снова получает ощутимый тычок в затылок. А потом ещё один — в спину. И ещё звонкий шлепок — по заднице.

— Если ты сейчас же не прекратишь... — уворачивается Иван, хватая его за запястья. — Я попаду в лазарет ещё до сборов... Скажу, мол, ко мне никаких претензий: меня капитан покалечил... — и тут же прикусывает язык, потому что Лука сразу мрачнеет, обмякая в его руках.

— Можешь жаловаться сколько влезет... — Лука отворачивается к шкафчику и педантично расставляет в нём пузырьки, не глядя на Ивана. — Капитаном мне недолго там осталось... Да и вообще...

Он отодвигает Ивана в сторону, натягивает одежду, идёт в гостиную, устраивается в кресле у окна, и Иван снова чувствует беспомощное отчаяние, глядя на чётко очерченный профиль на фоне морской глади. Он садится в кресле в углу и начинает перебирать в уме варианты. Самый привлекательный, конечно, это семья. Скандал рано или поздно угаснет, жить можно здесь — если кто из журналистов сунется он, Иван, горло ему перегрызёт. Впрочем, одного пустить нужно... Порадовать новостями о президенте Реала. Иван просто спать не сможет до конца своих дней, если его не закопает... Пусть даже и в переносном смысле.

Иван бросает взгляд на телефон, лежащий на столике рядом. Он, конечно, обещал вместе с Лукой устроить интернет-детокс, но на экране двухдневной давности уведомление об смс от Пике, так что...

«Срочно новости».

Загадочно. Иван бросает на Луку, второй час уставившегося в окно, виноватый взгляд, открывает новостную ленту и не может сдержать удивленного возгласа:

— Нихуя себе!

Лука нехотя оборачивается. Иван плюхается на подлокотник, едва не падает вместе с креслом и Лукой, но восстанавливает равновесие и сует экран под длинный, сейчас уныло опущенный нос.

Вся лента новостных СМИ пестрит вариациями заголовка «Месси объявил, что он омега»:

«Гений или предатель?»

«Все хотят Месси, и это не случайно!»

«Маленький генерал пользовался феромонами на поле!»

«В чём секрет Месси? Теперь мы знаем!»

Лука тянется за своим айфоном и тоже погружается в чтение. Оказывается, Лео выступил в поддержку всех омег в футболе ещё позавчера, а сегодня волна достигла впечатляющих масштабов. Иван хихикает, читая вслух:

— «Роналду о Месси: "Мы 15 лет вместе, и я уже привык"»! Ну ладно, Коутиньо и Неймар, понятно. Салах — предсказуемо. Но Жерар!

— Как думаешь, у них с Серхио было что-то? — Лука всё ещё смотрит недоверчиво, но аромат становится слаще, а губы почти улыбаются.

Иван читает последний заголовок в ленте:

«Руководство мадридского Реала заявляет, что никогда не дискриминировало омег, и Модрич вскоре вернется на поле».

Лука, вероятно, видит то же, потому что расцветает злорадной улыбкой. Иван любуется этим лицом, победно задранным носом и напружинившимися мышцами, испытывая лёгкую печаль: похоже, с мыслью о семье и детях придется пока распрощаться. Но, может быть, действительно пока...

Он улыбается и отвечает:

— Да точно было! Только я не поручусь, кто был сверху.


	10. Эпилог

В дверь не звонят, не скребутся, не стучат, а колотят, будто нетерпеливый гость хочет вынести препятствие, возникшее на пути. Серхио оглядывается на Пилар — он не давал распоряжений охране, значит, визит — к ней? Но жена только улыбается и кивает на дверь. Серхио закатывает глаза, делает два ленивых шага и открывает одновременно и замок, и рот, потому что на пороге стоит Жерар. Он выглядит так, будто за ним гонятся, протискивается мимо Серхио, стукается макушкой о притолоку, но только потирает голову. Пилар откладывает телефон, но молчит. Серхио чувствует себя странно, против воли втягивает воздух, в котором чувствуется аромат. Странно знакомый, ассоциирующийся почему-то со сборной — Crema catalana, только не десерт, а ликёр — сладкие сливки, смешанные с крепким виски — куда там хвалёному Бейлису! Серхио любил этот вкус и тайно (дитя королевской Испании и ценитель вин не должен держать в баре такое) наливал в крохотную рюмку густую кремовую жидкость, а потом облизывал губы и старался не думать, что напоминают белесые потёки на бороде. И кого.

Сейчас ему кажется, что заветная бутылка разбилась посреди комнаты.

— Он новости вообще читал? — спрашивает Жерар, обращаясь к Пилар, и та пожимает плечами, а Серхио понимает, что его грозная альфа-жена совершенно не вызывает робости у его омеги.

Стойте.

Его омеги?

Его?

Эти двое смеются над округлившимися глазами и открытым ртом Серхио, а потом Пилар уходит. Без спешки, но как-то быстро, будто была уже готова давно. Кажется, договаривается встретиться через пару дней на ранчо, может быть, если Серхио правильно разбирает сквозь шум в ушах слова, приглашает Жерара погостить, но это не точно, потому что Серхио буквально тонет в запахе Crema catalana. А потом Жерар стучит костяшками пальцев ему по лбу и шепчет в ухо:

— Хорошо, что вот так, а то ведь поубивали бы друг друга, чёртов бланко...

Задевает кожу губами, и мир не просто распадается: его взрывом разносит на миллионы цветных осколков.


	11. Бонус. Год спустя

Серхио никогда не подозревал себя в вуайеризме. Ну, до тех пор пока после Класико его снова не угораздило свернуть в коридор, ведущий к комнате отдыха в Бернабеу, и из-за приоткрытой двери не донёсся знакомый низкий голос:

— Ты совсем ебанулся?

— Ага, — последовал ответ.

Кому принадлежал этот довольный тон, тоже не вызывало сомнений.

— Какого хера ты приволок сюда этот блядский цветок?

— Ну, почему сразу блядский... Хотя, конечно, хуй он напоминает... Немного...

— Я не понял, это что, намёк какой-то?

— Ты не помнишь, какой сегодня день?

— День, когда мы снова просрали Барсе.

— Ну... Не первый раз и не последний... Ай! Ну, зачем сразу по голове-то бить?

— На хера она тебе? Ты всё равно ею не пользуешься.

— Но я-то как раз ею помню, как год назад одна бешеная омега изнасиловала меня в домике для свиданий у моря...

— Твою ж мать... Поэтому ты решил мне подарить цветок в честь этого события?

— Ага.

— В горшке?

— Решил украсить наш балкон... Старые-то все разбились тогда... Кстати, когда ты черепки из-под балкона уберёшь? Год прошёл... Ай!

— Я тебе что, уборщица? Сам убери! Для чего вообще альфа в доме?

— Ай! Полегче! Ты и так меня на поле извалял... Кажется, я мышцу потянул...

— Этого ещё не хватало! Где?

— Здесь... На животе где-то... Ниже... Ниже... Ещё пару раз дотронься... О да, детка...

— Скотина... Что ты дела... Переста... Хва... тит... Хватит, тебе говорят! Я и так весь уже твоим запахом провонял!

— И что, беты не клюют теперь? Ай! Предупреждаю: я скоро обращусь за помощью в общество по защите жертв домашнего насилия...

— Домашнее насилие будет дома...

— А можно сейчас немножко?

— Нет. Нет... Не... т... Чёрт... О, бо... же... Ну... не здесь... же...

— По... почему? Все и так... знают... Да... Сделай так ещё...

— Там... за дверью... Серхио стоит...

— Да он привык уже...

— Ну так давай тогда тройничок устроим... Ладно, не рычи, я пошутил... Серхио, заходи уже, не прячься! Твоим запахом за километр несёт.

— Блядь... — Серхио переступил порог и, уставившись на цветок в массивном глиняном горшке, чтобы дать возможность успеть Луке выдернуть руку из штанов Ивана, в отчаянии спросил: — Вы когда-нибудь научитесь дверь закрывать?


	12. Бонус-2. Навоз и лошади

Жерар настолько не похож на омегу, что Серхио каждый раз изумляется. Он длинный, такой длинный, что, вытягиваясь, может упереться макушкой в изголовье кровати, а ступни почти будут свисать с края матраса. Он сильный, но это как раз неудивительно: омега ты или альфа, а физнагрузки у всех одинаковые. У Жерара красивые длинные руки, бёдра, наводящие на мысль о породистых арабских жеребцах, впалый живот... Серхио снова возбуждается, тем более что запах виски со сливками пьянит, и Серхио не раз спрашивал, будет ли у него болеть голова наутро и каждый раз получал по этой самой голове крепкой ладонью. Жерар не похож на омегу ещё и потому, что он громкий и бесстрашный, чтобы не сказать ебанутый. В нём ни грамма покорности или манерности.

— Любимый, ты знаком с Лукой и Лео, откуда это детское удивление? — Пилар категорически отказывается обсуждать с ним Жерара.

У Серхио есть страшное подозрение, что его самого с Жераром она очень даже не против обсудить: две пары голубых глаз вскидываются на него, если он входит неожиданно, и Пилар усмехается, а Жерар ржёт в голос, приговаривая: «Вот видишь, я же говорил!».

Но Жерар точно омега. Невозможно ошибиться, потому что он влажный и мягкий, податливый и горячий внутри, он откидывает голову и стонет, не стесняясь. Он вообще не стесняется делать то, что хочется: направляет руки Серхио или, требовательно сгребая в горсть волосы, нагибает его голову туда, где Жерару нужны его губы. Серхио нравится. Как нравятся и моменты, когда Жерар перехватывает инициативу и Серхио остаётся только обвивать его талию ногами или прогибаться под тяжёлой рукой. Это бывает нечасто, потому что Жерар большой везде и потом даже думать не стоит о полноценных тренировках, а Пилар смеётся над тем, как Серхио со стоном пытается устроиться на барном стуле или хромает по кухне.

Сегодня Жерар расслаблен и позволяет Серхио всё, чего тому хочется. А потом тянет его на себя, прижимается носом куда-то за ухом и с наслаждением вдыхает, будто там кокс рассыпан. Серхио наконец задаёт вопрос, который мучает его уже давно:

— А чем я пахну?

— Лошадьми и навозом, — немедленно отвечает Жерар и снова ржёт, перехватывая запястье Серхио. — Шучу. То есть и этим тоже...

— Подумаешь, раз не успел душ принять. Ты же и не дал, между прочим...

— Это было возбуждающе, ничего не мог с собой поделать. А обычно... Я тоже долго не мог понять, почему на поле тебя хочется или прибить, или завалить прямо на месте.

— И к какому выводу ты пришёл?

— Травой. Обычной травой, газоном. Не поверишь, когда меня изваляли раз в игре с Вальядолидом, я спал с этой футболкой.

— Просто спал?

— Ну, не просто... Но очень аккуратно: стирать-то её нельзя было, запах бы пропал.


End file.
